tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Citizen Outfits Quest on Rook/Spoiler
Outfit * All players have this outfit available. Only the addons are part of this quest. Feather Hat Required Equipment * 100 Chicken Feathers * 50 Honeycombs * 1 Legion Helmet Method * Both males and females need to visit Norma (here) at her shop right north the Academy. * Norma will make the hat for you, but she needs certain materials first. * Give her the items you have collected, and she will make the hat for you. * Collect Chicken Feathers by killing chickens. * Get a legion helmet from Seymour in the Rookgaard academy (you will need a present to change for legion helmet). Transcripts Player: hi Norma: Welcome, welcome! Have a seat! If you like a drink or something to eat, just ask me for a trade! Player: hat Norma: Pretty, isn't it? I made it myself, but I could teach you how to do that if you like. What do you say? Player: yes Norma: Okay, here we go, listen closely! I need a few things... a basic hat of course, maybe a legion helmet would do. Then about 100 chicken feathers... and 50 honeycombs as glue.That's it, come back to me once you gathered it!! Player: bye Norma: Come back soon! Player: hi Norma: Welcome, welcome! Have a seat! If you like a drink or something to eat, just ask me for a trade! Player: hat Norma: Oh, you're back already? Did you bring a legion helmet, 100 chicken feathers and 50 honeycombs? Player: yes Norma: Great job! That must have taken a lot of work. Okay, you put it like this... then glue like this... here! Player: bye Norma: Come back soon! Backpack Required Equipment * 100 Minotaur Leathers Method * Go to Amber (here) in the Resting Room under the Academy. * Ask about her "outfit" (the backpack). She will tell you it is not for sale, but she can make one for you if you bring the leather that she needs. * Give her the Minotaur Leathers you collected. * Come back to her in two hours and she will give you the backpack addon. Transcripts Player: hi Amber: Oh hello, nice to see you Player. Are you here to hear some stories of my adventures or do you need help? Player: addon Amber: Ah, you noticed my new accessory? Sorry, this one is not for sale. It's handmade from rare minotaur leather. Player: minotaur leather Amber: Well, if you really like this backpack, I could make one for you, but minotaur leather is hard to come by these days. Are you willing to put some work into this? Player: yes Amber: Alright then, if you bring me 100 pieces of fine minotaur leather I will see what I can do for you. You probably have to kill really many minotaurs though... so good luck! Player: hi Amber: Oh hello, nice to see you Player. Are you here to hear some stories of my adventures or do you need help? Player: backpack Amber: Ah, right, almost forgot about the backpack! Have you brought me 100 pieces of minotaur leather as requested? Player: yes Amber: Great! Alright, I need a while to finish this backpack for you. Come ask me later, okay? Player: bye Amber: See you later, Player. '- 2 hours later -' Player: hi Amber: Oh hello, nice to see you Player. Are you here to hear some stories of my adventures or do you need help? Player: addon Amber: Just in time! Your backpack is finished. Here you go, I hope you like it. Player: bye Amber: See you later, Player.